1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to machines for inspecting web-like materials and more specifically to a motor-driven apparatus for serially advancing a continuous strip of developed photographic prints over an inspection surface from at least one supply reel to a corresponding collecting reel, such that an operator can conveniently identify and mark defective photographs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An important quality-control step in the large scale laboratory processing of photographic film is the inspection of developed photographs in the form of continuous, reel-wound strips to assure that any pictures which are objectionable, for example, those which are marred by color imperfections and dirt, etc., or photographs containing illegal content, are not inadvertently transmitted to the customer. However, given the enormous quantity of film being processed in major labs, the task of quality-control is tedious and time consuming, a problem which markedly reduces the level of defect discernment by film inspecting personnel.
Film print inspection, for many years, has been facilitated by machines similar to that disclosed herein inasmuch as uncut strips of developed photographs are advanced by a drive means from supply reels to collecting reels across a viewing surface. Such automation, nevertheless, involves problems which have detracted from the expected output of automation assisted film inspection in terms of the quantity of accurately inspected film per unit of time.
One particular problem encountered in the art of automated film print inspection under present practice is the physically minor, yet nonetheless time-consuming and repetitive activity required of the inspecting technician in having to halt the print strip for inspection when a defective print is discovered, and then restart it after the print has been marked. Manual intervention of the operator, as such, by operating a foot or hand switch substantially detracts from the smoothness and efficiency of the print inspection task, thereby reducing the quantity of photographic prints which can be processed accurately in a given period of time.